Caught
by Michaela Rachel Katrina
Summary: Remus and Sirius get caught in the act by Lily and James


**Caught**

Lily walked through into the Gryffindor common room and her vision was obscured by James Potter. She sighed. "James."

"Lily." He responded with a wide grin.

"What can I do you for?" she asked suspiciously.

"Charms." He said shocking her. She thought he would have come out with some ridiculous line and try to ask her out again. She supposed she could help him with his charms work.

"Ok, come." She said and went to the couch. They sat down and got out their books. "What are you needing help with the most?" she asked. They spent around half an hour practising spells when it came to the essay that they had to write for next week.

"I have already done it." Lily said. "I suppose I could help you." James grinned.

"Come on, it's upstairs in my room." James said and dragged her up. "I did start it." Lily rolled her eyes and followed him up the stairs. "So how are you on the fine day Lily?" James asked. Lily frowned.

"It's raining." She deadpanned. James shrugged.

"Better than saying horrible day." Lily chuckled and they came to the boys dorms. "Where are Peter, Remus and Sirius?" she asked.

"Er... Peter is... somewhere." He shrugged. "Sirius and Remus I also have no idea." Lily rolled her eyes and walked in the room with James right behind her. She stopped when she heard something. Harsh panting and moaning. Her eyes widened and she looked to her left. She turned horror-struck to James who had come in behind her and he stopped, looking at her confused.

He was about to ask what was wrong when he heard it himself.

'Let's leave.' Lily mouthed. James shook his head. Lily scowled and pushed him out the room.

"I need my essay." He said frowning.

"Sirius has some girl in there and I don't want to see or hear anything."

"The curtains are shut." James said. "Come on, I don't want to start again and I will help you on Transfiguration." He pleaded and widened his eyes. She cursed him and finally agreed. They slowly opened the door and snuck in the room. Lily was so sure she was going to see something and she didn't like hearing the sound of Sirius and some girl, but to be honest, it sounded too low for a girl's voice. Her eyes widened; he was in there with a guy! OMG! She had not realised that Sirius was gay. Did James know? Why didn't he tell her?

They got the essay and were about to sneak out when Lily tripped on some clothes that were strewn on the floor and fell to the ground in a heap. James cursed and ran to her. The curtains opened and Lily gaped seeing that it was Remus in the bed with Sirius. Who else was gay? Peter? Sirius and Remus looked like they had just been caught red handed in something illegal. James pulled her off the floor and gave the guys apologetic looks. Lily caught it and realised he knew who were in the bed all along!

He dragged her out of the room and down into the common room. "What the hell!" she said loudly once they were down.

"Do not tell anyone." He said strongly. "Please?" He gave her such a look she couldn't bare it to say no to him and agreed. The only people she would have told anyway were Mary, Marlene and Alice. They sat down silently and quickly got started on the essay. Round about twenty minutes later they were done and they packed away.

"Do you want to start on Transfiguration for you?" he offered. She looked at him and nodded. She really wanted to ask him so many questions and she figured he had only done this so he could get out of them. They were done about fourty minutes later and she put her things away and sat back and looked at James. He looked at her and sighed.

"Please?" she begged.

"Don't do that." He whined.

"Please?"

"Lily, you know I would tell you anything but I can't with this, it is not my secret to tell." He sighed.

"But I know now." She persisted. He shook his head.

"You will have to ask them."

"Fine." She said and stood. He jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked alarmed.

"To ask them like you said." She responded and wriggled out his grip and made her way to the boys dorms. He grabbed her waist and pulled her down. She slapped his hands and he let go.

"Sorry about this." He said frowning.

"About what?" she said perplexed.

"This." He said and stunned her. She went limp and he caught her easily. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the boys dorms and pushed the door open. Remus and Sirius were sat upon the bed, talking. They looked up when he came in and raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't hurt her did you?" Remus asked concerned. James shook his head and placed her on his bed. He liked the look she made.

"She was wanting to ask you questions about it all and I didn't know what to do and panicked and just stunned her." He admitted. Sirius laughed and Remus shook his head.

"A curious one." Sirius joked. James sat at the end of his bed.

"Would you answer them?" he questioned. Sirius looked at Remus.

"We can trust her and she knows now anyway." Sirius shrugged, Remus nodding beside him. James sighed and looked at Lily who was unconscious on his bed, hair sprayed over the bed and pillow. He smiled slightly and looked back at the other two.

"Shall I wake her up then?" They nodded and James took out his wand and enervated her. She stirred and slowly sat up. She suddenly lunged forward and slapped James around the head. "Ow. What was that for?" he whined.

"You stunned me!" she accused. He blushed and looked away.

"For a good cause." He mumbled.

"Good cause?" she scoffed.

"Yes, my friends." He defended. She sat back and crossed her arms; she guessed she could understand that. She looked over to where Remus and Sirius were watching them with amused looks on their faces.

"What do you want to know hot stuff?" Sirius asked Lily. Remus rolled his eyes and shot her a small smile.

"Well... how long?" she gestured between them with a wave of her hand.

"About seven months." Remus offered with a sly grin.

"Seven..." she gaped. "How did you manage to keep that quiet?"

"We were very good." Sirius said childishly. James and Remus rolled their eyes. Lily opened her mouth and then closed it. She nodded and laid back on the bed.

"How did it happen?" she asked.

"Alcohol." Sirius said.

"Of course." Lily laughed. Sirius and his alcohol. "Are you going to let people know?" They looked at each other and frowned.

"Maybe."

Lily smiled. "You look good together." Sirius smiled smugly and wrapped an arm around Remus's shoulders.

"Course we do." He said. "I am gorgeous." He ran a hand through his dark wavy hair and pushed it away from his face. James snorted and shook his head. He got up and went to the window. Lily watched him and frowned. She looked back at the couple and smiled.

"So James, do you and Peter have secret someone's that you are not telling me about?" she smirked. Sirius burst out laughing.

"Lily come on, this is James we are talking about. If he gets with someone he will feel like he is cheating on you. So that answer is no." He laughed. James blushed and grabbed a pillow and chucked it at him, hitting him squarely in the face. Sirius spluttered and scowled. "And with Peter, well it's Peter." He shrugged.

"That isn't nice, he is your friend." Lily scolded. Sirius shrugged.

"Well I better go, and don't worry your secret is safe with me." She promised and waved, leaving the room.

"Well that was embarrassing." Remus said.

James, Sirius and Remus were sat in the common room when Lily running down the steps, face beet red. "What's up with you?" James asked.

"I was looking for you." She stammered. "I thought you might be in your room."

"And?" he prompted.

"Did you know Peter is in there?" The three boys looked at each other and shook their heads. "Well yesterday you told me Sirius, that Peter does not have a secret someone. You were wrong." The boys eyes widened.

"What?" they yelled and jumped up. They ran up the steps to the boys dorm and left Lily down in the common room. They opened the door and cringed as they saw Peter and some rather ugly skinny girl on the bed in a rather horrid position. They shuddered and walked back out the door.

* * *

**A/N: **Random I know. Don't know where it came from to be honest.


End file.
